omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mechano (Ultimate Spider-Man)
Mechano is a robot that features in Ultimate Spider-Man. Biography The Mechano was a large bipedal robot constructed by the hidden civilization of the Inhumans and placed at their isolated sacred city of Atarog that was situated in the Tibetan Mountains. Among the Inhumans, it was considered a bedtime story that was used to make their children behave. It was comparable to the Greek myth of the Minotaur in the labyrinth but held to be much worse. For an unknown length of time, it resided deep in the underground levels of the hidden Inhuman city where it protected it from intruders. The Mechano was in fact one of many defensive mechanisms such as Guardian Vines and Insectoloids. By the modern day, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and Nova Sam Alexander took Madame Web to safety from our safe house to hide her from the forces of Marvel. Their travels took them to the city of Atarog where they managed to bypass its various defences including the Mechano but Fury was captured by Hydra forces led by Crossbones. Nova managed to escape with the various tools needed to bypass Atarog's defences where he reached the Triskelion but was unconscious so he was unable to inform Spider-Man of the events. With Triton, Spider-Man went to Atarog with the various tools needed to survive the defensive measures leading to an encounter with Madame Web. It was then that they fought the Mechano and failed to stop the rampaging robot. However, Spider-Man remembered a flute among the tools given to him and played an awful tune that caused Mechano to enter a more peaceful state. Later on, Spider-Man and his allies worked to rescue Fury from Crossbones where they used to defensive systems of the hidden city against the Hydra forces. This culminated in Spider-Man breaking the flute and sending Mechano into a rampage where the robot attacked the Hydra forces whilst the heroes escaped to the surface. Overview Personality and attributes In appearance, Mechano towered over ordinary humans with a dark armored form with glowing red panels and an angry scowling with two horns by each side of the head. Though robotic, it was stated that the machine functioned more like a trained animal. Mechano was never shown the capacity for speech but instead was single minded in its charge with it attacking any intruders in its path. Powers and abilities As a robotic entity, the machine was noted for being quite powerful and used its great strength against its enemies in combat. It also used its larger size in combat against any target on its path. The robot was stated to seemingly lack a mechanism that caused it to be switch off. However, one weakness was Mechano could be soothed by the use of specific music played on the flute. To ordinary people, the music played was horrible but it was able to calm Mechano down and cause him to not attack intruders. However, if stopped or broken, he resumed on a rampage against any target on his path. Notes *Mechano was an original creation for the animated Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series. Appearances *''Ultimate Spider-Man'': "Agent Web" Category:Robots Category:Marvel